


My Kinda Cardio

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom Jared, Dom Jared Padalecki, F/M, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jared Padalecki Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: You should really walk in on Jared working out more often.





	My Kinda Cardio

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 775
> 
> Warnings. SMUT, Language. Unprotected sex (Wrap it before you tap it kiddos), um Jared working out bc hello that needs a warning lol 
> 
> A/N: Obvi Jared is not married in this. Common sense y’all. Also It was like midnight when I wrote this so yea lol

“Hey Jare,” Your voice floated ahead of you as you strolled down the hall of the apartment Jared held in Vancouver while he was filming, “have you seen my…” The sight before you effectively stopped you in your tracks. There, across the room, stood a sweaty, and shirtless Jared as he got in his workout for the day. It was not the first time you’d seen it, but it like the first every time. The man was sex on legs.

“Hey baby!” He smiled, and continued on with his routine. His long legs stretched for miles as he sank down to the floor for some push ups. A couple in he looked up, “What did you need? You sounded like you were looking for something?” God he never faltered as he inquired on your presence. Those tone arms, muscles rippling with every move. Tan skin glistening in the light as he it shifted. “Y/N?”

“Huh? Oh yea, I was looking for something, but now I forgot. Sorry.”

He couldn’t help but to smirk at the way you would get so flustered in moments like these. He loved that he still had that effect on you after all this time. “Well, if you’re just going to stand there, why don’t you come help me.”

He sat back on his heels as your feet carried you to him, and his hand grasped yours pulling gently, silently asking you to sit. “Jare what-”

“Lay down.”

“What?”

He grinned. He was up to something. “Lay down, Y/N.” You did as he asked, your back coming to rest against the coolness of the floor. “I was doing okay with my work out, but a little extra motivation won’t hurt.”

“Oh my god…” You couldn’t help the laugh that passed your lips as he stalked over you, long arms caging you in between the floor and his broad chest. “Seriously, Jare.”

His biceps flexed as he lowered his body into a push up once more, pausing to press his lips against yours before lifting up. He did this over and over, drawing soft giggles from your lips which in turn painted a smile on his. Pretty soon this kisses started to wander. They found your jaw, your neck, then your collarbone, drawing moans instead of giggles. His hips started to dip a little bit more each time, grinding his growing bulge into your core.

He lowered himself one last time, and whispered with a growl, “I think it’s time for my cardio.” With that, he retreated just long enough to rid the both of you of your clothes. His eyes never broke away from yours as he dragged your shorts and underwear down your leg. He planted kisses up your legs as he came back up. His calloused hands gripped your hips as he flipped you onto your stomach. “Can’t wait to be buried in that tight little pussy.” Little nips and kisses trailed up your spine as he hovered over you, lining himself up. His lips trailed over your neck as he stared to push home, drawing a long moan from yours. “That’s it baby, moan for me.”

He set a quick pace, his hips snapping into yours, jarring you forward with every thrust. “You feel so good, baby.” In that moment he was everything surrounding you, nothing else could be felt. It was all Jared. His warm chest against your back, but hair tickling your shoulder, his stubble scratching against your skin, and his cock stretching and filling you like nothing and no one else.

He knelt back, pulling your hips up and began pounding into you. The new angle only served to pull the already tensioned cord in your belly to it’s limits. “Oh….. Oh my god, Jared, don’t stop!”

He just smiled, and pushed your shoulders back down to the ground, and pistoned his hips into yours harder as his fingers found your clit. Pleasure coursed through your veins and every fiber of your being pleaded for release as moans dripped off your lips. “Such a good girl. You gonna come on my cock?”

“FUCK!” A scream ripped from your throat as that wave crashed over you.

“There ya go. Good girl.” Jared kept at, chasing his own high, as his hips started to falter. “Fuck”, he grunted, coating your walls.

Your bodies slumped to the ground, and Jared wrapped your in his arms, pressing gentle kissed on your neck and shoulders as you both came down from the high. Your fingers mindlessly traced patterns on his forearm and your chuckled.

“What?”

“I was just thinking… I should interrupt your workout more often.”

“Hell. Yeah.”


End file.
